


Head-canons for my Oc's

by Adriaak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: @sakura_fireyopal on Instagram for mor info on my OC's, Just some head-canons for my Oc's, also California is going to be the end of me one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriaak/pseuds/Adriaak
Summary: Fuck





	Head-canons for my Oc's

**Author's Note:**

> California can go die

_**F U C K** _

 

 

 

*Riptide can stand on one leg for extended periods of time*

*She can space out very easily*

She likes to listen to music, but if someone tries to talk to while she has her headphones in, she will ignore you.

She LOVES to prank people

She absolutely L O V E S  to scare people.

When she gets mad she throws things

She makes terrible jokes

She wrestles with Taylor

If Taylor steals something from Riptide, you will most likely hear the sound of Riptide yelling, See Taylor racing down the hall; with Riptide angrily chasing after her

She hates math

She loves jackets and sweaters

She also loves shirts

She has a hard time talking to people who are higher in power, she gets really nervous and she cannot ever make eye contact with them or even maintain eye contact with them

Loyal? She will fight until the end for anyone who is her friend.

She is a master thief. She is really good at stealing things

When she is angry at Taylor, the two of them wrestle, No claws, just fists. They beat each other up for extended periods of time, they also roughhouse A LOT.

Riptide starts to talk in Spanish/Mandarin when she gets really mad

Riptide curses like a sailor when she gets ticked off.

“SOMEBODY STOLE ALL OF MY BANANAS!”

“be gone, THOT”

“NOBODY CAN STOP ME! I HAVE THE POWER OF ORANGE JUICE!”

*Sips orange juice*

“Tell me everything.” *Turns around* “ALRIGHT EVERYONE SHUT UP”

Riptide loves the rain

She loves the sound of Thunder, and likes to watch the lightning flashes

She knows when a storm in coming, because Her and India create them.

Riptide will stand watch even in the rain, just because it calms her down during stressful times

One time, When Veronica and Razili were getting some data from a nearby Rainforest, Riptide and India went with them. Veronica noticed that Riptide became very distant when it began to rain. She asked India wh Riptide was so distant, and India merely said; “It reminds her of her home.”

Riptide has a hard time eating. Not that she can’t eat, she just doesn’t want to.

Sometimes she goes for a day without eating anything.

This can pose some problems: She gets weak, and fairly dehydrated. When she was out collecting research in the rainforests with Lance, James, and Ina, she went two days without eating anything.

She refuses to eat, because she says that she is not hungry.

This worries Lance, because Riptide is his friend, he doesn’t want anything bad to happen to her.

If she doesn't eat on the third day, she has a very high chance of fainting, and she has a high chance of going savage.

Luckily the rainforest is full of delicious fruits and berries.

These fruits and berries are the things Riptide loves.

__

Lance taught Riptide the meaning and value of Memes and Vines.

__

Riptide is….relatable.

__

She is actually partially dyslexic, and has ADHD?

Riptide has no self control. Try and sneak up behind her and punch her; she’ll gladly grab your arm _and snap it in HALF_.

She can already hear you coming from a mile away, so don’t test her.

She is the master of _Hide-n-Seek_.

__

She could honestly care less about anyone’s feelings.

She is fairly distant from everyone else, and pretty much hates the concept of social interaction.

__

It’s said that Riptide can feel no emotions, but, Ina, James, Lance, and Pidge, don’t think that’s quite the case.

__

When it comes to relationship advice, she will gladly shove Taylor aside, and take her place.

__

Riptide, Taylor, India, and Blue live in an area where there is a lot of wildfire smoke, and it makes them all sick. So they wear bandanas over their noses and mouths so they can breath.

 ****  
  


Taylor is the voice of reason in most cases.

She tries to care for her sister Riptide, but Riptide always ends up getting into trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Please help me i'm having an emotional breakdown


End file.
